


Everglow

by coolzab123, NiniDoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolzab123/pseuds/coolzab123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniDoll/pseuds/NiniDoll
Summary: You are taking me away from the person I love.#Change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time publishing on AO3 and I'm not a native english speaker. So have mercy ya'll. Thanks. Enjoy.

Kim Jongin loved everything about Chanyeol. His smile with the dimple that appears seldom, his elf-like shaped ears, those big warm hands, he loved literally everything about him. Jongin loved watching Chanyeol play with his toy train set trailed out all over the floor, he claps his big hands in excitement like a child when he sees the train coming out from the tunnel. Jongin loves the warmth of Chanyeol’s back hugs in the morning while he whispers sweet things into his ear with that deep voice of his.  Oh, and when Chanyeol stares deep into Jongin’s eyes playing the guitar and singing his favorite song, he swears he dies a little.

 

All these affectionate moments are what made Jongin say yes when Chanyeol proposed to him in his third year of college during the football game in front of the whole school. He was flushed bright red and was a crying mess as chanyeol slipped the beautiful ring onto his fourth finger and pulled him for a tender kiss, the crowd roared with cheers. That year was a roller coaster, the wedding, the honeymoon and then living together for the rest of their lives. It’s been three years since they got married but their love for each other just keeps growing day after day, or that is what Jongin wants to believe...

  


Jongin finished graduating from college and started looking for a full-time job as well as holding a part-time job, working under his dance professor as a dance instructor at the college. Chanyeol who is two years older than him was recently recruited by one of the biggest companies in Korea for a manager post, privately escorted by the CEO himself after being impressed by his work ethic in his old workplace. Everything was going smooth but Jongin was scared.

 

Lately, he has been feeling scared. Scared for what the future holds for them.

 

Chanyeol works on weekdays from 9-to-5. But for the past month and a half, Jongin noticed Chanyeol coming home later than usual. Normally, Chanyeol will be home by 6 caging Jongin between his arms and kissing him furiously, telling him how he missed his sweet baby during the day but recently chanyeol has been taking over time and wouldn’t be home till 10.

 

Overtime or so that's what he says. Dinner was the time they both sat together at the dinner table, talking about their day, chanyeol whines about how hard his work is and how he misses Jongin's ass, it’s the time that Jongin cherishes the most other than Chanyeol making love to him, of course. Jongin was getting restless these days. He was eating dinner alone because of the overtime and when Chanyeol did get home Jongin had to throw away the food he cooked because chanyeol was either wasted or already had dinner. You know the feeling when you trust someone so much and it physically hurts to even think that you can’t trust them anymore but you trust them anyway?

 

Even though he comes home late, Chanyeol doesn’t forget to kiss Jongin like Jongin is his universe. But Jongin hates what he feels. The taste of alcohol is making him sick. Jongin doesn't like alcohol to begin with and Chanyeol drinks on weekdays so this whole situation is making Jongin frustrated. He didn't want to feel this way, this feeling, this doubt. Jongin always believed that for a long lasting relationship there should be trust and loyalty between them. The feeling of doubt is slowly draining Jongin’s energy. He knew he has to do something about it, he knew he should clear things up with Chanyeol or he won’t be at peace.

 

It took so much courage for Jongin to finally address the matter with Chanyeol.

 

“Hyung, will you be doing overtime again?” Jongin asked while packing lunch for chanyeol with a pout on his face.

 

“Yeah baby and I have a small get together with the boss so I'll be late, okay? You eat dinner and go to bed without me. Don’t stay up late love.” Chanyeol planted a kiss on Jongin's pouty lips before the latter could speak.

 

He sighed. “Will you be……… um having alcohol today too?” Jongin murmured all too formal for a married couple.

 

Chanyeol stared at the shorter male, eyes a little widened from the sudden interrogation. “Most probably.”

 

“But Yeol, you are coming home drunk every day, You’ve been doing it for the past few months. Its -” He was cut short by Chanyeol “ Err, it’s just office work Jong In, I-”

 

“No Chanyeol!! You were drunk yesterday, the day before yesterday, on Monday and -” A fumed Jongin stomped his feet, red-faced and bothered.  

 

“So what? now I need to ask for your permission to have a drink?”   Chanyeol raised his voice. His face hardened and eyebrows creased resembling a frown.

 

“No that's not what I me- mean.”  Jongin stammers with trembling lips and wide eyes, he was shaken by the anger in Chanyeol's voice.

 

Jongin by nature is delicate, from his features to his personality he was delicate and was easily scared. He didn't want to make Chanyeol angry. Flashbacks of a man trying to hit on Jongin and how angry chanyeol got, made him shudder. He beat the shit out of that man that day. Tears started to form in his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was make Chanyeol angry.

“Hey hey, baby I’m sorry.” Chanyeol panicked, he took Jongin’s hands in his and pressed soft kisses along his knuckles.

 

“Listen, Jongin. My boss has taken a liking in me, he likes having a drink or two after a long day so he invites me and some other coworkers to his condo. I’ll be getting a promotion soon too baby. It will be good for both of us, right? I’ll promise I will be home early tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jongin smiled. He nodded, then tiptoed to plant a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol beamed at the younger male with so much adoration. His infatuation for Jongin never ends.

 

Chanyeol is torn between Jongin and his work life. He really wants this job to work out but he knows that he'll be coming home late and he has to drink often but Chanyeol has a hard time saying no to a request, especially when it comes to his boss.

 

“And this weekend, we’ll go on a date, okay? There was a movie you said you wanted to watch. Infinity War, right?”

 

“It's not being shown in cinemas anymore hyung.  It was out four months ago, but we can watch Crazy Rich Asians? Sound good?” Kai asked. “Oh... is that so?” Chanyeol said with disappointment. He felt a little distant. “Hyung we can also watch Swing Kids.” Jongin chimed.  

 

...

Another day ended, Jongin headed home after work with pork dumplings for dinner. He replayed the date from yesterday in his mind. He skipped and hummed a tune remembering how good it was to be out with Chanyeol after a long time. They hadn’t been on a date in months.  

 

They barely watched the movie, Chanyeol was too busy eating Jongin’s face and whispering “Tell me to stop.” Kai’s cheek had a tint of red and he giggled. Other movie-goers were glaring at them for disrupting the film. Oh how he missed this, feeling like two rebellious love stricken teens. Jongin’s mind felt at ease after a long time. All the doubt fading away. He scolded himself for doubting his husband who never once ever cheated on him during the time they dated.

 

But the insecurities and doubt washed all over him as Chanyeol didn’t come home nor answer his phone that night. Jongin was worried, He was thinking of the worst possible things that could have happened. Was he met with an accident on his way? Did someone kidnap him? Do I need to call the cops? Jongin gasped when his phone started ringing so suddenly. It was past twelve and no trace of his husband who was supposed to be home by six. Jongin picked the phone up in a rush, almost dropping it in the process.

 

“Chanyeol hyung, are you okay? Where are you!?”  he shouted breathing heavily into the phone, He wanted to hear his husband’s voice from the other side. Instead a deep voice answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes loving is exhausting.
> 
> #Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the chapters are short but bear with me, please.  
> Enjoy.

“Chanyeol hyung, are you okay? Where are you!?” he shouted breathing heavily into the phone, He wanted to hear his husband’s voice from the other side.

Instead a deep voice answered.

“Yes he is, don’t worry. I -”

“Where is Chanyeol!? What did you do to my husband!? Did you kidnap -” Jongin screamed into the phone, worried that Chanyeol was kidnapped and one of his worst possibilities became a reality.

“Are you Jongin? Chanyeol’s husband?” The deep voice questioned.

“Ye - yes. what happened is he kid-”

“Please calm down. No, he is not kidnapped Jongin. Chanyeol is perfectly fine. Don't worry, we just had some late night fun and I didn’t know he was such a lightweight. He is wasted. I’m so sorry, I’m bringing him home now. Please open the door.”

Jongin’s eyes are wide open, he gains sudden energy and focuses on the task at hand. He jumps off the bed and runs to unlock the front door. Jongin stands outside, staring at the elevator, waiting to see Chanyeol appear with the deep voiced man over the phone.

Bad thoughts were rushing through his head. What if the man over the phone is a bad person? What did he do to my Chanyeol? God what is taking them so long? Jongin was biting into his sweater paws getting really impatient. He started tapping his foot in front of the elevator on their apartment floor. When he heard the elevator bell, he stilled, not taking any air in or out.

He saw Chanyeol’s body draped on the shoulder of a very tall man.

“Chanyeol! Are you okay baby? Are you alright!?” Jongin cried, checking Chanyeol with a worry all over face.

“He is fine Jongin, please open the door so we can put him in bed.” Jongin flinched at the demanding deep voice.

He nodded at the tall man and rushed to open the door that had closed. He led the man to their bedroom and watched him lay his now wasted husband on the bed. Chanyeol grunted but didn’t open his eyes. Jongin climbed onto the bed, cooing his drunk husband back to bed.

Jongin removed his tie, muttering “You made me worry yelloie, I couldn’t even eat. You are going to have a bad hangover tomorrow.” Jongin began removing the rest of his clothing “Don’t do that to me again baby please.” he repeated until he heard a throat clearing.

He looked at the door and saw the tall man.

“Oh my, I'm sorry, I got carried away.” Jongin muttered a little embarrassed. He kept diverting his eyes between the man and the sleeping figure every passing second.

“Haha that's fine, so I'll be leaving if everything is alright.” The tall man chuckled watching the awkward tanned young male in front of him straightening himself up from where he was leaning.

“I’m sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble like this. I'll walk you out.” Jongin ushered the man from the bedroom when he realized he had forgotten basic etiquette. He abruptly stopped in his tracks turning to face the man behind him. “Oh, I forgot to offer you something. Do you want a cup of tea or coffee? It’s cold outside and was raining earlier. I feel bad to let you go like this.”

“Sure. Coffee will do.” The man said with a smile. Jongin nodded his head smiling back and gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Please have a seat.” Jongin rushed to make coffee.

“Oh, I also made cheesecake. Hyung loves my cheesecake so I made it today. You can have a piece of it, if you like.” The stranger sat on the chair beside the island, watching Jongin running around the kitchen making coffee.

“Also, Thank you so much for bringing Chanyeolie home, he has never done something like this before.” Jongin sincerely exclaimed.

While struggling to reach for the whip cream that he hid on the top of the cabinet, A tall shadow hovered over him, putting pressure against his back. He tried to turn around but he couldn’t budge the man’s weight. He tried to turn around but all he felt was strong hands crushing him further against the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next week. Happy 2019 for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things happen that are irreversible.
> 
> #Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hope you all having a great new year. Also, please support Jong-In and Jennie from Blackpink. Please leave a nice positive comment on their IGs.  
> I will still ship Chankai so dearly, while supporting our new couple. 
> 
> Also this chapter may contain triggering topics. So beware.
> 
> Enjoy.

**While struggling to reach for the whipped cream that he hid on the top of the cabinet, A tall shadow hovered over him, putting pressure against his back. He tried to turn around but he couldn’t budge the man’s weight. Jongin tried to turn but all he felt was two strong hands crushing him against the counter.**

 

**“You know, it's wrong to wear this with a body like yours? Didn't your Chanyeollie ever tell you that?” The man whispered, pulling up the only clothing Jongin was wearing, an oversized hoodie. He circled his fingers around the band of the underwear. Jongin was paralyzed. His limbs became stiff, unable to react to the touches. He was petrified. The weight of the man on his body, pressing his hips deeper into the counter started to make his breathing difficult as well as bruise his skin.**

 

**Jongin felt a warm sweaty hand on his butt and then a squeeze. He wanted to shout but he couldn't, tears began forming in his eyes and a small whimper escaped.**

 

**“Stop-p” He sniffled.**

 

**“Chanyeol hasn't fucked you lately?  has he? You're tense. Relax.” The taller male massaged the pretty tanned thighs, making the younger boy’s legs tremble. Jongin tried to bring energy back into his legs.**

 

**“He was in the office all day so he can't fill you up right now, doll. Do you use a dildo instead to please yourself Jongin?” The man whispered, his wrank breath was all Jongin could smell. He was scared, he attempted to break free but it was no use. The man was much stronger than him. He didn't know what to do, his mind was in a haze. Jongin’s body was weakening the more he fighted. He finally swallowed and thought shouting for his husband is the best option.**

 

**“Chan-yeol” Sadly only a muffled whisper left his plump lips. He no longer had the strength to scream.**

 

**The man continues to press Jongin to the counter. He pushes Jongin down, banging his head on the counter top with a thud.**

 

**Jongin felt his underwear being pulled down. His hands were behind his back, with a strong torso crushing them and keeping them in place, not allowing him to move them as he pleased. He felt the tip of the man’s shaft, all wet with precum linger near his hole. Jongin whimpered trying to break free when sheer pain ran through his body. He shouted when a hand clapped over his mouth.**

 

**“He won't hear you, Doll. He is high out of his mind. How careless of him, to leave such a sexy babe like you all alone in this big apartment.” The man said roaming Jongin’s body with one of his dirty sweaty hands.**

 

**“Please stop. Please!” Jongin pleaded over and over again under the man's hand over his mouth, tears began dropping down Jongin’s cheeks as he tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp. The man continued to fill Jongin until he was fully inside. “Oh god, that feels amazing.”**

 

**Jongin moaned as he felt a sharp pain in his asshole, he tensed around the man's big cock. “Damn, Doll. You like my cock that much, huh?” He said while holding down the back of Jongin’s neck. Then he pulled out fully, thrusting into him hard and fast, making Jongin push forward and knock his head against the wall. His brain completely shut off. He was slipping in and out of conscious.**

 

**The man bent close to Jongin’s ear, “You are such a slut look how wet you are for me. Does Chanyeol fuck you like this? I bet he doesn't.” Sweat dropped from the man's head onto Jongin’s hair as he fucked him. He spanked him leaving a big red hand print. Jongin tried to not make any sound, not giving the man any sign but his traitorous mouth moaned from the pain when he was spanked.**

 

**The man pulled out. Jongin thought it was finally over, relief flooded his face but it was far from over. The man placed one of Jongin’s knees on the counter, spreading his butt cheeks out. “Your asshole is so beautiful, Doll. I want to take my time and remember this.” He spanked Jongin again resulting in a painful moan. “Don't act like you don't want this. You know you do.”**

 

**“No, I don't.” Jongin cried out. The man entered Jongin again. “When I'm finished with you doll. you'll be begging for me every night.” Jongin cried and repeated his words over and over again as the man continued with strong, fast thrusts.**

 

**It lasted around five minutes but for Jongin it felt like hours. The tight grip around his hips, the spanking, the constant pain from his head banging the wall and the continuous hard painful thrusting. Jongin’s head was bleeding now.**

 

**That night Jongin died. His soul died. He was hurting and helpless in front of a man. He was raped while his husband was sleeping in the other room** **_yet he never came to help._ ** **That man took his soul away as well as his innocence. He felt dirty, filthy and mostly broken. Jongin couldn't move when the man finally pulled away, He stayed still, bent over the counter trying to catch his breath, tears stained all over his face and his bottom hurts all over. Jongin felt liquid dripping down his thighs to where his underwear pooled around his ankles. His eyes closed. Saliva dripping while he tried to catch his breath. He kept sobbing when he heard a click and a flash but he couldn't comprehend what was happening because he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He was too scared to look behind him. To face the monster, that broke him. The last thing he heard is the click of the door before the silence took place.**

 

**He let himself fall to the ground, groaning as his swollen bottom hits the floor. He yelped as an intense pain ran through him.**

 

**He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. He was raped by Chanyeol's friend who he didn't even know. He can’t even recall the face of that monster.**

 

**Jongin couldn't think of anything, he just cried his heart out, gasping for small breaths and clutching his heart because his soul and innocence had left and weren't ever going to come back. Jongin’s heart hurt more than his body. After hours on the floor, he finally had the strength to get on his feet and drag himself to the bathroom muttering pathetic to himself over and over again.**

**He was angry at himself for letting this happen. It was his fault, wasn't it? He was wearing too revealing clothes, he was weak and he was a man but he wasn't strong enough to stop that man from violating him. He was at fault. “Dirty. Dirty.” Jongin kept muttering to himself as he continued to wash the same spot on his legs repeatedly.**

 

**Jongin limped into their room and looked down at chanyeol sleeping. He slowly got on to the bed and Chanyeol scooped him in and Jongin kept crying saying dirty all over again when his phone buzzed.**

 

**‘I hope you keep this a secret if you want your husband not to get kicked out from his dream job or worse die.’ the message made Jongin cry all the way till morning, he didn't get any sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank and introduce my editor. She is @Coolzab from AFF. She helps me a lot with editing and perfecting this story. So kudos for her. She is lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only fools fall for you.
> 
> #Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be lovely if you all tell me what you think about the story so far. Hmmmmm So Enjoy.

**‘I hope you keep this a secret if you want your husband not to get kicked out from his dream job or worse die.’ the message made Jongin cry all the way till morning, he didn't get any sleep.**

 

**Jongin didn't want to face Chanyeol, so he left the house early in the morning. He knows the studio will be closed today so he goes there. Jongin sits down and breaks down because he can't forget what happened. The scenes keep replaying in his head until his phone starts to ring.**

 

**“Jongin baby, where are you?” It was Chanyeol. Jongin takes in a big breath.**

 

**“Jongin you okay? You there?” Chanyeol questioned.**

 

**“Yeah Chanyeol.”**

 

**“Listen baby, I'm so so sorry for-”**

 

**“Chanyeol, I'm busy I got to go. I'll talk to you later.”**

 

**“Oh okay. I lov-” Jongin didn't want to hear it, he pressed the end button and started wailing and crying his heart out into his sleeves again.**

 

**Chanyeol on the other end was shocked. He saw 20 missed calls from last night by Jongin and he understood why the younger male is upset. Chanyeol couldn't recall anything from last night, He believes Jongin is mad at him for whatever he did last night.**

 

**Chanyeol made sure to come back home early but he didn't see Jongin so he called him again but no answer.**

 

**Chanyeol then called Yixing, Jongin’s dance instructor, and friend.  Yixing tells Chanyeol that the studio is closed today. As soon as he gets off the phone, he hears the front door open. Chanyeol rushes to the door forgetting everything.**

 

**“Jongin!” he exclaimed. Jongin stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes.**

 

**“Jongin!” Chanyeol repeats while running and caging Jongin into a hug. Jongin freezes.**

 

**“It's late. What happened? Where were you angel?” Jongin looked up at Chanyeol with a blank expression. He wasn't going to let Chanyeol see how broken he was inside. Jongin murmured something about being at work and pulled himself away from Chanyeol's embrace. Jongin walked towards their bedroom lifelessly, leaving a confused Chanyeol behind.**

 

**“Jongin I made dinner, come down quickly when you are done showering.”**

 

**Jongin turned before entering the bedroom and muttered: “I already had dinner.”  He walked straight into the bedroom, closing the door before his husband could say anything. Chanyeol sighed,** **_what really happened yesterday?_ ** **he thought while scratching his head. Ahhh he can't remember.**

 

**Chanyeol was frustrated from not being able to recall anything from yesterday night. All he remembers is going to a club with his boss,  his secretary Baekhyun and his colleague, Jongdae. How did he get back home? His car is here but no memories of driving home. Did Jongin drive them back home?**

 

**Jongin, came out from the bathroom and walked to the closet when suddenly Chanyeol hugged him tightly from behind. Jongin started to whimper, startled from the sudden contact. The scene from last night replayed in his mind, the man behind him, holding him tight against the counter. The dirty sweaty hands touching his body.  “Please.” Jongin let out, tears forming in his eyes. Chanyeol began a trail of kisses, down Jongin’s neck until Jongin screamed: “Stop, stop!”**

 

**Chanyeol was surprised for the tenth time today, he looked at Jongin who was wildly thrashing in his arms. Jongin was screaming loudly, frightening Chanyeol.**

 

**“Hey, hey Jongin baby what happened?”**

 

**“Leave me alone, let me go!” Jongin started crying, bawling as Chanyeol let him go. Jongin turned around and dropped to his knees slowly, hands sliding from Chanyeol's shoulders to his arms, his head was on Chanyeol's hard abs. Jongin buried his face into his chest, sobbing very loudly.**

 

**“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispered, “I'm sorry baby, why are you crying?” He questioned looking down at younger male and stroking his hair.**

 

**Jongin continued to sob, giving no answer. Chanyeol looked at his husband with confusion and hurt. “If this is about yesterday baby, trust me it won't happen again. I'm so sorry. Please look at me.” Chanyeol crouched down to Jongin’s level.**

 

**“Baby, stay here I'll be back soon.”**

 

**Jongin wiped his tears then Chanyeol came back with ironed pyjamas. He changed Jongin and carried him to the bed. They both lay in bed with the covers tucked over their heads. Chanyeol was whispering sweet nothings into Jongin’s ears as he nods off.**

 

**_How can he tell his husband what happened to him?_ Jongin was scared. He was scared for Chanyeol's life. Jongin was scarred. He was scarred and it's his fault. He was broken. He let that man break him. It was his fault. He was weak. He should have fought back, but no he was weak. _Pathetic._**

 

**_What went wrong?_ _Why can't I remember? what did I do?_ Chanyeol was scared. He was scared, seeing his loving husband break down in front of him like that. He was hurt. He was hurt, cause his loving husband was hurt. He was guilty. He was guilty, cause he knew that he was the reason behind Jongin's pain. **

**Will things go back to the way they were? _No one knows._**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe I know. So bye. Will be back next week with a new chapter. What do you think will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round and round and round and round it goes.
> 
> #Repetition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week. Forgive me please. 
> 
> Maybe the mystery man will be revealed in today's chapter. Enjoy !!!

After a few days, Chanyeol came home quite drunk. Jongin was sitting on the bed reading a book. He glanced at Chanyeol still in his work clothes stumbling on to the bed slurring “I wanna fuck you so bad. I was hard all day.” Jongin gasped as he and Chanyeol hadn't been intimate since that incident which was a week ago. Jongin was scared but he couldn't do anything when Chanyeol caged him between and pushed him into the mattress with his weight. “I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” Jongin knew what was about to happen and he had no choice but to let it. 

 

The next few weeks were falling apart. Jongin barely interacted with Chanyeol and Chanyeol got busier than usual. He did not notice Jongin’s change, he did not notice that the latter was becoming skinnier day by day. The dark circles under Jongin’s eyes went unnoticed too. Chanyeol was far too tired to notice that Jongin no longer slept next to him. Chanyeol was too engaged in his work and parties while Jongin was dying inside little by little, day by day.

 

Jongin held a breath in when Chanyeol came and sat down next to him, draping his arm over his shoulder and dragging him closer to his big body. Jongin whipped his head up to see Chanyeol's face. 

 

Chanyeol's warm gaze was on his, he leaned in and pecked Jongin. He kept his forehead on the tanned man. “I missed you jonini.” He said while rubbing Jongin’s shoulder. “You say that a lot these days.” Jongin whispered back. 

 

“Yeah.” there was a pause. Chanyeol didn't take his eyes off Jongin and Jongin couldn't take his eyes off either. He was having a mixed feelings. 

 

“I have something to say to you, babe.” Jongin's breath hitched. He was scared to death.  _ Is he going to really break up with me or worse divorce me?  _ Jongin thought. 

 

“Do you or do you not love -”

 

“We are going to a party tomorrow night!” Chanyeol beamed cutting off Jongin. Upon hearing that, Jongin let out the breath he was holding. A smile spread across his beautiful face and Chanyeol dived in, catching those plump lips in his and warming them up. 

 

“We should go get you a nice suit, baby.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chanyeol was showing off his beautiful, yes beautiful husband to almost everyone at the party. He was dragging Jongin with a protective arm around his petite waist, with a wine glass in his other hand.

Jongin was holding a mock tail, beaming at whoever Chanyeol introduced to him and making small talk, hoping Chanyeol will save him from making the conversation lasts no more than 2 minutes. Jongin was trying not to show how nervous he was especially not in this environment. He had to look good for Chanyeol.

“Jonginnie I want you to meet someone special.” Chanyeol looked down at the younger male, who was busy staring deep into his mocktail.

“I want you to meet my boss, the CEO. Lets go. He has been wanting to meet you, you know."  
Jongin turned his head towards his husband, nodding at him, sipping the rest of his drink and letting Chanyeol drag him to wherever he pleases.

“Hey, Yi Fan. This is my husband Jongin, Jongin this my boss Wu Yi fan.”

Jongin was busy trying to brush away the spilled drink on his coat when Chanyeol introduced the man. But his whole body froze when he heard a familiar voice fill his ears.

“Hello Jongin. It's very nice to meet you.”

Jongin's eyes raised, straight to where the sound of the voice was and he froze once again.

Yifan took the latter’s hand and pressed a tender kiss on top.

“He is very beautiful. Much more than you boasted Chanyeol, his photos don't do him justice. You are a very lucky man.”

Chanyeol laughed, oblivious of the tension. “He is very shy. Hahaha” Chanyeol responded for his husband.

“Well, excuse me. Chanyeol I need to use the bathroom.” Jongin muttered avoiding the eyes of the man in front of him. He was aware of the piercing gaze of Chanyeol’s boss. He shivered taking in a few deep breaths.

“Oh- alright baby. Let’s go. Excuse us Yi-”

“No it’s alright. I’ll be back soon. You stay here.” Jongin almost whispered, stuttering his words. He didn’t let Chanyeol say another word, he nodded at the man in front and quickly made his way out.

“Ah, he’s nervous I guess. He wasn’t feeling very well.” Chanyeol scratched his head staring at his husband who was trying to get through the crowd to the washroom.

Yi Fan who was quietly watching the couple all this time nodded at Chanyeol. “Baekhyun was asking for you. They are all at the VIP section. I’ll ask my guards to bring your husband there. You go ahead. Have some fun!”  
“I wonder if he is okay.” Chanyeol muttered to himself, hesitant to leave without his husband.

“Jongin will be fine. Just go first, I'll send him your way when he's back.” Yifan assured.

 

  
Jongin rushed to the exit, towards the red painted hallway. He wanted to be alone, He had to get away from him. His heart was pounding so fast. His sight was getting foggy.

Jongin finally made it into the bathroom, He washed his face, trying to remove the non existent dirt on his face. He needed to be clean to not show the cracks, the damage that Yi Fan had done to him.

His body went rigid when he heard the door open, his attention was now on the door. Jongin saw a tall figure walk in.

“Nice to see you again, Doll.” Yi Fan smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Coolzab123 is my lovely beta reader / co-creater. Please give her a round of applause for perfecting this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise men say only fools rush in  
> But I can't help falling in love with you  
> Shall I stay?  
> Would it be a sin  
> If I can't help falling in love with you?
> 
> #Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence Rape/Non-Con
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, Long time no see huh? Anyways do enjoy reading this chapter :) I'll be updating another soon. Do read the note at the end please.

_“Nice to see you again, Doll.” Yi Fan smirked._

 

Jongin gasped, his entire body started trembling. _It's going to happen again,_ he thought. It was the same man who pounded hard into him till he was bleeding from that night. Yi Fan was the man who made his whole life fall apart. Jongin struggled to breath, he was in the same spot all over again, weak and vulnerable at the hands of this man. How did he end up in the exact same position?

 

Jongin regrets not letting Chanyeol come with him, Why didn't he? His mind stopped functioning properly from the moment he heard Yi Fan's voice. Jongin reacted suddenly with no prior consult, He didn't think first, He couldn't think because he was too nervous. Jongin felt as if the world around him was becoming smaller and smaller, slowly suffocating.

 

Jongin reached into his pocket where his phone was. Yifan chuckled.

 

“You know that even if you call for your husband, he won't answer. Chanyeol is already out there getting wasted and, Oh, plunging his dick down my secretary's throat.”

 

Jongin shook his head whispering “No. NO.”

 

“Oh you don't believe me?” Yi Fan walked closer to the younger male. “Why don't we take a trip to see them then?” The man grabbed Jongin’s face, “So you are coming with me. Now. Better not fight me you little slut.” Yi fan slapped the side of Jongin’s face, reminding him who has the power.

Yi Fan lifted Jongin’s chin “You don't speak much, do you?”

 

Jongin was crying, tears spilling down from his eyes. Jongin gulped.

 

“Now, now, Doll, don't cry.” Yi Fan stroked the tanned male’s hair.

 

“You look so pretty today with this velvet jacket and a tie around your neck. Maybe we should lose the jacket now.” Yi Fan said while his hand left Jongin’s chin and roamed around the said item of clothing.

 

“You look so sinful with tears running down your cheeks, doll.”

 

Yi Fan gently wiped the tears running down Jongin’s cheeks. He proceeded to lock the smaller man’s  jaw into a strong grip. Jongin felt something spill into his mouth forcefully while his airway was blocked, making him gulp down the substance inside his mouth. Everything happened too quickly, the next thing Jongin felt is his hands being tied with the grey tie over his head, restricting any movement and being thrown onto a soft surface by big firm hands. Jongin was in a haze. His eyes were open but he couldn’t comprehend what was happening around him. He felt light as if he was floating. Jongin’s clothes were torn off him, the cold air made the hairs at the back of his neck stand straight. Suddenly he felt hot, the blood in his body was rushing through his veins.  His breath becoming rapid and shallow. Jongin was having a panic attack.

 

Hands were running all over his body. His face was still held in a strong grip, lips being molested with a rough kiss. Feeling out of breath from the kiss jongin choked. He  tried to break away, only to earn a slap across his face.

 

“Stop fighting!” Yifan hissed.

 

Bite marks were visible all over Jongin’s body.  Tears continued to run down from his dark orbs. Small whimpers filled the room. Yi fan dragged his tongue down the tanned males’ torso, reaching his shaft which was looking up for attention, fully hard, thanks to the aphrodisiac given. Jongin’s legs were quickly parted, thighs were grabbed roughly, forcing his legs up to the man’s shoulders. “ _Please...”_ soft murmurs left  Jongin’s lips.

 

“Please what doll?”

 

“STOP!” Jongin screamed.

 

Yi fan smirked while leveling his hard cock to Jongin’s asshole.

 

“Not a chance, doll.”

 

Yi fan held on to Jongin’s hips and thrusted his cock inside Jongin’s tight hole ripping it apart, the tightness made him moan. Jongin screamed in utter pain, He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His screams turned into whimpers and unheard with each thrust. He felt his body slowly going limp.

 

“Oh, god. So damn tight.”   

 

The tanned male just stared at the ceiling of the ~~bathroom~~ , _where was he again_ his vision was blurring,  without moving nor whimpering while yifan kept abusing his body. Jongin sighed. He felt his whole world slowly crumbling down. Chanyeol’s smiley face appeared in his mind. Resulting in sobs. _Chanyeol_ he gasped. _Where is Chanyeol?_ Tears wouldn’t stop spilling from his big brown eyes. Everything seems to come to eventually come to an end. Jongin felt a hand on his cheek then on his jaw squeezing it hard.

 

“So fucking pretty” Yifan muttered into Jongin’s ear after biting it, making the smaller shudder in fear.

Jongin sighed again, breathing heavily and letting his body relax.

 

As Jongin tried to let his body go, he felt his weight being shifted. He was now on his stomach, A strong body crushed him down to the surface. **“** Babydoll it isn't over just yet. **”** and that’s when Yifan decided to take him for a second time. By the end of that round Jongin was spent. His breathing was shallow. His eyes barely open. They were red and puffy. His cheeks were stained with tears. His lips swollen and red. His wrists were burning from the tie. They were twisted and strained when Yifan manhandled the smaller as he pleased. His shaft was throbbing after the constant forced orgasms. His thighs were red and bruised, the love bites slowly turning purple. His hole was abused. Red and gaping from the harsh thrusts. The sticky white cum was dripping with a hint of red. He was bleeding. His body was aching. As if he was running, barefoot on fire.

 

“You know how many years I waited for this?” Yi fan chuckled gulping down the whiskey in his hand, stroking the tanned male’s now sweat drenched hair. Jongin couldn’t register anything into his mind. He heard the monster speak but he couldn't understand what he was saying.

 

“Your husband, he’ll leave you  soon.”

 

“Then,you’ll be mine.”

 

“You’ll be mine Doll”

 

Yi fan planted a kiss on Jongin’s temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, I know there are like thousands of unanswered questions. Some will think there are plot holes cause the events take place don't go together. Well things will be revealed soon. The answers for the confused will be in the future updates. Tee Hee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went wrong? When did we become strangers? 
> 
> #Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')

Chanyeol found his colleagues at the VIP section. He was warmly welcomed by Yifan’s secretary, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun offered Chanyeol a drink, which he said the boss owed him a drink. Chanyeol gulped it down, bottoms up. Laughing at a joke one of his colleagues cracked. Chanyeol’s glass was never empty. It was constantly filled, drink after drink. Within a few minutes, Chanyeol was out of his mind, wasted. Jongin was long forgotten. His words were slurred. Eyes almost giving up. 

 

“Chanyeol, Are you drunk already? “ Baekhyun questioned.

 

“Nope,” Chanyeol responded with a smile. “I’m not drunk at all” He looked comical. Baekhyun snorted, watching the man trying to keep his head up yet denying that he is drunk.

 

“Yes, you are Park Chanyeol. You are so drunk. How are you going to get home like this?” Baekhyun asked with concern lacing his voice.

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “ We are not going…...home today. “

 

“What?“ Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the man, who was now searching for something in his pocket. 

 

“Found it!!!“ The taller waved a key card in front of Baekhyun’s face.  

 

“We’re gonna stay at the hotel tonight, You and me. “ Baekhyun jumped in surprise when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“It’s a surprise“ Chanyeol whispered into the latter’s ear and then flashed him a smile. 

 

“Now I know that you are drunk for sure. You idiot” Baekhyun looked at the now almost sleeping man on his shoulder.

“Chanyeol wake up” He nudged the tall male, trying to wake him. At the fourth failed attempt Baekhyun grabbed the key card in Chanyeol’s hand and examined. Room 614 it said with the name of the hotel they are currently in. 

 

“Let’s go” Chanyeol suddenly screamed, waking up from his quick nap. Eyes still narrowed, still drunk and high. Still slurring his words and smiling stupidly at Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head, laughing at the drunk man and helping him to his feet. Even though the taller male was heavy, Baekhyun managed to get them to the elevator. 

 

“Why do you drink so much if you can’t hold it?” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol was wasted and couldn’t comprehend what the latter said, so he just mumbled incoherent words back. 

 

Baekhyun dragged the man towards room 614. He struggled to scan the keycard into the lock with Chanyeol clinging onto him. 

 

“Let’s get you into bed now. “ Baekhyun switched on the lights. His eyes widen at the sight.  A canopy bed filled with red rose petals, a trolley filled with a bucket of champagne and wine with a wooden candy cart right next to it. The sweet aroma of vanilla and coconut lingered. Baekhyun spotted the white rose bouquet near the bedside table and a big teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck. Baekhyun felt his heart stop for a moment.  _ What is this?  _

 

“Chanyeol, What is this?” He questioned. Chanyeol lifted his head trying to find the owner of the voice. “For you” He mumbled. 

 

“For you” He repeated. “Do you like it?” 

 

“Chanyeol, are you sure this is the room you booked? Why would you book a room in the first place?” Baekhyun seems to be talking to himself as the clingy man wasn’t paying any attention. More like he wasn’t in a position to pay attention as he was misspent.

 

Baekhyun didn’t feel too good about this. The sudden feeling of horror rushed in.  _ This is so random.  _

 

Without any further due, Baekhyun guided the drunk man towards the bed. He slowly placed the latter on the bed, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. Baekhyun gasped, trying to figure out what was happening. Before he could say anything, he was pinned to the bed. He felt Chanyeol on top of him. 

 

“ Chan- Chanyeol” Baekhyun hissed. His hands on the man’s chest, pushing him away.  Chanyeol mumbled something along with the line of  _ I Love You, Jon-  _ before he could finish the confession he collapsed on Baekhyun snoring loudly. 

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief. “What strong drink did he have to get this drunk? Was it the drink that the boss ordered for him?”

 

He felt unsettled. things keep getting weird day after day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol sweetheart, get your hit together. :/
> 
> I'll be posting this on AFF as a one shot? [didn't decide yet]. In AO3 it will be super short chapters. Thank you for reading btw.


End file.
